


kittenish

by kendrasaunders



Series: Femslash February 2018 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: femslash february | day 4: avalance puppy bowl vs kitten bowl





	kittenish

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february day 4  
> see the graphic for this fic [here](http://kendrasaunders.tumblr.com/post/170516190259/femslash-february-day-4-avalance-puppy-bowl-vs)

“If you even think of changing this to the Kitten Bowl-“ Sara warns, her hand ready to spring, fingers curled at the ready to grab Ava’s wrist. “I will kill you in real life.”

Ava tilts her head, giving Sara a once-over, and takes the remote, elbowing Sara off her arm, and quickly changing shows. “As opposed to what?”

Sara takes the elbow personally, flinging herself against Ava and rattling the bowl of cheese puffs in her lap, the one time Ava is even _having_ cheese puffs. “We are watching the Puppy Bowl,” Sara says. “This is not up for debate.”

Her cheek squishes against Ava’s as she reaches for the remote. Ava extends out her right arm, keeping the remote far out of Sara’s immediate reach.

“The kittens are more athletic,” Ava says.

“What does that even _mean?”_ Sara demands, and now she’s crawling on top of Ava, putting her left hand in the snack bowl and reaching with her right. “What kind of bullshit- Give me- Ava!”

“What’s wrong with kittens?” Ava asks. 

The bowl slips out from under Sara’s hand, flipping over and spilling onto the floor. Sara sighs in frustration, moving her arm so that she can lay down and pout with her chest across Ava’s lap. “They aren’t _puppies,”_ Sara says. “For _starters.”_

“Kittens are objectively better than puppies,” Ava says.

Sara lets out a scandalized gasp, rising to sit back on her heels. “You _monster!”_

“You’re the one that wants to watch the Puppy Bowl over the Kitten Bowl!” Ava protests. “How is that not Puppy Supremacy?”

“The Puppy Bowl has a _kitten half time show,_ you _facist,”_ Sara says. “This is _discrimination.”_

“Couldn’t I say that you not letting me watch the Kitten Bowl is transphobic?” Ava counters.

“No, it isn’t, because I love you,” Sara says.

“If you loved me, you’d pick the Kitten Bowl,” Ava says. “And you’d get more cheese puffs.”

“Okay, so I’ve never loved you!” Sara says, propping herself up on Ava’s shoulder, shoving her tits right into Ava’s face, climbing all over her in her mad dash for the remote control. “Give it back!”

Ava ignores the twisting in her gut and the feeling of arousal pressing in her underwear, trying to keep her breathing steady with Sara shoved so blatantly in her face.

In a move of self-preservation and stubbornness, Ava flicks her wrist, tossing the remote a few feet from the couch and letting it land on the floor.

“Son of a-“ Sara moves back, and Ava takes a breath of air. “You’re a jerk.”

“You could just as Gideon to change the channel,” Ava says.

Sara pouts out her lower lip. “It’s the principle of the thing.”

“You could get up and get it,” Ava says. 

“No,” Sara says, still pouting. “There’s something else getting up that I think needs my attention.”

Ava clears her throat. “You put your boobs in my face.”

“And,” Sara says, toying with the fly on Ava’s jeans. “Since I guess the TV is stuck on the Kitten Bowl, I can pay attention to-“ And she unzips the fly. “Other things.”

“But I’m watching-“ Sara’s hand slips into her underwear, and the most kittenish sound seems to be coming from Ava as Sara touches her. “Oh, Sara-“

Sara puts her lips against Ava’s neck. “Yes, kitten?” 


End file.
